Just Me and You
by TheMightyC
Summary: Jane Porter finds herself unable to resist everything that is Kelly Severide.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except Jane and any other OC's, everything else belongs to their rightful owners

Chapter 1

Jane Porter had problems. Really serious and life-threating problems. Well...not really, life just sucked at the moment. A month ago life had been perfect, it was all sunshine and rainbows, until she had come home from work early to surprise her fiancé with a little much needed sexy-time. Only to find he was already having sexy-time…without her. Luckily for him, he had chosen Jane's much younger, prettier, and perkier sister to help him out. Unluckily for Jane, she had just wasted five years of her life with a cheating asshole and a sister that had no sense of loyalty.

The problem Jane had was that her sister, Katie, had taken over the best parts of her life. Kate now lived in the apartment she had spent years building up, she now slept with the man Jane had loved and the only man she had ever slept with. Katie had taken over and Jane was left with nothing.

Jane wished she could be a bigger person and forgive them for what they had done, but how do you forgive someone who had hurt you in the worst way possible, and they knew exactly what they were doing. For six months Katie and Jack were sleeping together behind her back, she had never felt so low, so used and so unloved in all her life.

To make matters worse, Katie was the golden child in the family, the apple of their mothers' eyes. She was tall and svelte with beautiful flowing golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was a knock-out at twenty-two and life for her as a kindergarten teacher was perfect. Jane was her opposite; she was tiny at 5'3 but blessed with an abundance of curves. With chocolate brown hair, olive skin and deep blue eyes, Janie loved her life at her bakery Sweat Nothings.

When Jane had found them together, she had run home to her parents' house. Her father being the only one who ever understood her but he wasn't there and her mother had confronted her. Saying Jane was being selfish, she needed to hand over the ring and the keys to her apartment because she was standing in the way of Katie's happiness. Jane never thought it would be possible for a shattered heart to break even more, but it was and the pain was indescribable.

'YO! Jane, snap out of it before I slap you out of it.' The voice of her best friend Lola woke Jane from her daydream

'Violent much' Jane replied glaring at the redhead

'Very much' Lola smirked, 'you know what you need?' She continued

'New friends'

'HA! Hilarious. No, you need to get laid! You need to get back on the horse, I mean man, and orgasm your way into a better you.'

'…'

'Jane?'

'Are you drunk?' Jane asked

' psssht, its 10am! Look I know Katie and Jack hurt you like the asshats they are but you need to move on and as your best friend it's my job, no my honour even to help you out of this funk'

'I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship. Jack was the only guy I ever slept wi-

'Exactly! You just proved my point'

'You don't have a point'

'Whoa, grouchy' ignoring the growl the emitted form Jane, Lola continued 'you're a hot single 27 year old and you need to get out there. What you need my friend is a sorbet'

'Honey we already spend all day in our bakery, eating more than we should and your answer is for me to eat more'

'Not that kind of food' Lola clarified' a sorbet is a pallet cleanser. After a woman breaks up with a man a sorbet bridges the gap between relationships. He's good for one night, then the next day you throw him out cos he's all melty and gross and you can move on'

'Hmmmm. Strangely that makes a lot of sense'

'It's cos I'm a genius'

'Don't push it red'

'Fine! So this Friday night, me, you, and Brooke go out for drinks. We set you up and you leave to get your freak on with a hot stranger'

'Are you sure this is gonna work?' Jane asked, suddenly overcome with nerves

'Of course it will! Have I ever been wrong?'

'Yes! Many, many, many, many times'

'Whatever. Haters gonna hate! Just be ready for Friday'

Jane found herself agreeing; despite herself she was excited to move on from her sister and her ex.


End file.
